Dramione Oneshots
by kindesthearts
Summary: A collection of oneshots about Draco and Hermione's daily lives. Varying from boggarts to mistletoes to secrets being revealed, read to find out more! Not in chronological order. Updates will be daily. You can find this story also on my Wattpad @kindesthearts. Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me unfortunately.
1. The Boggart

**The Boggart**

After the war, a lot of the older witches and wizards decided to come back to complete their education which was postponed because of Voldemort. Now in Hogwarts, the new eight years were composed of most of the previous sixth/seventh years.

Remus Lupin, the former DADA professor, decided to return to teach the eager older students. Today's lesson was composed of something they've learned before; Boggarts. Boggarts were creatures that took on your greatest fears. So Lupin decided that after the war and to promote inter-house unity, it would be a good idea to show companionship by getting Slytherin and Gryffindor to show each other their greatest fears.

Most of the students were not eager to do this but complied as they realized there was no way out. However, a certain bushy haired witch was completely against this idea. Why? It was because she had a huge secret. Her sworn 'enemy' was secretly her boyfriend for three years and now her fiance. The reason Hermione never told her friends was because she knew they'd be against it, she knew that they may never speak to her again and that they might make her choose between him and them. And without a doubt, she would choose Draco Malfoy over her friends. It was simply because Draco was her person. He understood her, he always knew what to say, he was sweet, and he was most definitely a great kisser. Draco didn't tell his friends either because although the war was over, some old prejudices were still there. His friends would've looked down to his fiance as she was a muggleborn. Before, Draco had the same thoughts as his friends and called Hermione a mudblood for five years before he realized how incredibly stupid this blood purity thing was. Hermione changed his entire world, changed his outlooks and thoughts, and turned him into a better person. He loved her with all of his heart.

So as Lupin announced the lesson plan for today, Hermione freaked. She was going to tell her friends soon but she definitely did not want to show them this way. The last time she faced a boggart, her biggest fear was failing but now, she was sure that it'd be something involving Draco because he was the most important person in her life.

"But professor, isn't this a complete invasion of privacy?", shrieked Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I know that this may seem scary but it's a good way to help the two houses trust each other better. I am confident this will work out", said Lupin calmly.

"But..but, professor please!", pleaded Hermione, trying to delay her awaiting downfall.  
"There are no buts Miss Granger. This is final and you will comply with this", Lupin said firmly.

With that, he opened the rattling drawer and out came the boggart.

"Miss Brown, you're up first. Everyone line up after her", announced Lupin.

The class scrambled into a messy line and proceeded to watch Lavender face her worst fears. The war had certainly changed people. Before, Lavender's biggest fear was being ugly. Now, it had drastically changed to a death eater chasing her. She broke down screaming and crying until Lupin yelled out the counter spell and effectively changed it into a death eater eating pancakes and wearing pink. Next up was Harry whose biggest fear was letting down his loved ones. And then it was Ron whose biggest fear was not spiders but watching the rest of his family die, it was reliving like Fred's death. Sooner and sooner the line grew gradually smaller until it was just Draco and Hermione. The rest of the class was watching from the sides with tear stained faces but okay nevertheless once they realized it wasn't real. Lupin called up Hermione and she bravely went over to the front of the room, ready to reveal her greatest fear.

The boggart transformed into Draco Malfoy. The class was slightly confused but also amused - the smartest witch in their year who was ⅓ of the golden trio and defeated Voldemort, was scared of Malfoy?

"What the bloody hell? Hermione's scared of the ferret?" whispered Ron.  
"Oh my god, she's terrified of him?!" whispered Padma in surprise.

The boggart, shaped as Draco, moved forward towards the scared witch and screamed, "You thought I loved you? You foolish mudblood, you have no place in my life". Hermione was crying by now. Then a knife hit draco in the chest and with his last words he yelled, "Granger, I hate you" and then fell to the ground with one last breath.

The class was shocked. Since when did Draco ever actually love her? Since when did she feel so strongly for him? And most importantly, what were they hiding?

The normally feisty brunette was now curled into a fetal position on the floor, sobbing loudly; it was by far the most intense reaction yet. Lupin quickly yelled the counter spell and got rid of the menacing boggart while looking confusedly at Hermione.

Draco was meanwhile racing over to his loved one, not caring about the gasps that were heard around the classroom and the fact that he just revealed their secret.

"Hermione love, are you okay? You know that I love you and that I would never hate you. Hermione answer me love", Draco whispered to Hermione. But in the dead silent classroom, everybody heard what Draco was saying and was all in mild degrees of shock because who knew that the God of Slytherin could use such a soft tone of voice and be so nice.  
"Mya, talk to me love", He whispered to her while holding her protectively in his strong body. He stroked her hair gently and whispered sweet nothings to her until her sobbing slowly subsided.

Both Slytherin and Gryffindor were thoroughly gobsmacked at the weird behavior of both their friends.

Now helping Hermione up, he turned to Lupin and said in his normal calm collected tone, "If you don't mind professor, I will be helping Hermione back to her dorms".

"Certainly not Mr Malfoy. If I do recall correctly, you have not had a chance to face the boggart yet. Although, once you do face it, I will of course allow you to escort Miss Granger to her room." Lupin replied firmly even though it killed him to see Hermione, one of his favourite students, in pain.

"Professor, I have nothing against you but quite frankly, I don't give a damn about what you have to say when Mya's in this state", Draco snarled at him, his patience wearing off.

The students and Lupin were equally stunned at what Draco said. Although it was common knowledge that Draco had a short temper, they could not believe that he was defending his enemy and calling her 'Mya'.

Draco then picked up Hermione bridal style and carried her out off the classroom with her nuzzling into Draco's neck.

"What the bloody hell just happened", Ron said out loud. That then just triggered everything. Everybody started talking at once, marveling at what just escalated.

After a while of everyone just freaking out at the new revelations, it was lunch time in the Great Hall. Everybody, starving, ran for the Great hall and took their seats. After approximately five minutes, Hermione and Draco come strolling into complete silence. Every student was turned around in their seats looking at the two. Hermione blushed and looked up at Draco.

"Guess our secret's out Mya", he said.

"Does everybody know? Wow, the gossip mill sure does run fast", she said.

"Well, after all, Lavender Brown was in there and you know how much of a gossiper she is", Draco said teasingly.

Hermione laughed at this and agreed. Draco suddenly had a spark of inspiration, "Hey Mya... what if not everyone knows about us? Let's give them a show to see", he said with a smirk.

The rest of Hogwarts was still astoundingly watching this scene play out. They saw Hermione laugh at something Draco said and take his hand lovingly. But then, the biggest shock came, Draco bent down and gave Hermione the kiss of a lifetime.

"Oh you've been holding out on me darling", said Hermione with a cute little smirk.

Draco smiled and was bending down again when suddenly a punch hit Draco in his jaw.

"What the bloody hell?", he said while rubbing his sore jaw.

"Ron, what the hell do you think you're doing?", Hermione accused with fire in her eyes.

"Mione, step back. Don't worry I have your back" Ron said distractedly as he was lining up his next punch.

"Ronald Billus Weasley, put your arm down before I do it for you", Hermione threatened pulling out her wand.

"But Mione, you don't understand what's happening here", He yelled at her getting ready to throw another punch again.

Wham! He hit what he thought was Draco straight in the face. Instead of Draco though, it was Hermione. She stepped in just in time to stop Ron from hitting her fiance to hitting her.  
"Mya, are you okay? Merlin, I knew I should've killed Weasel the moment he punched me", Draco said concernedly while glaring at Ron.

"Mione, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! I thought it was bloody Malfoy. Now get back and let me take care of this for you", Ron pleaded while staring at his enemy with his girl.

"What the bloody hell Ron were you thinking? I told you not to punch and yet you did. Could you be any more stupider?" She yelled at Ron angrily. Not only did he injure her beloved, he injured her as well and it bloody hurt.

"Mione, the real question is, can you be any stupider? What are you doing with Malfoy? Are you really that dumb?" He yelled back.

"Ron, I love him", she yelled to him and the dead silent Great Hall.

"Mione, you really are that dumb and innocent? He's obviously just trying to get into your pants. You can't get a guy, even Malfoy. You're just a nerdy bookworm with unfortunate hair", He screamed back furiously. Why can't she see what he's trying to say. He's doing it for her after all.

"Excuse me?!", Hermione said with her eyes narrowed.

Draco's lost the end of his patience. He tried to stay calm because he knew that Mya could fight her own battles and didn't want his help but how dare he insult her.

"Weasel, I suggest you stop your mouth right now before I kill you. I may have made some very bad choices in life but I spend every day regretting what I said and did. Hermione is the most important person in my life and I love her with all of my heart. She could get any guy she wanted but for some reason she chose me. And for that, I'm the luckiest guy in the world. So stop making untrue insults at her and be a man", he said with venom in his tone.

"Mione, a few days with the death eater makes you think that he's changed? He's been insulting you for years and you let a few weeks change that?", Ron said directly at Hermione.

"Ron, unlike you, Draco here has been a true loyal guy that I could rely on. I have been dating him for three years now and we're engaged. Nothing you say could change that", she said to Ron, now eerily calm.

Harry gently tugged Ron back before the redhead could cause even more trouble. Ron, realizing this was a lost cause, bowed his head and mumbled an apology and went back to his seat.

Draco and Hermione then left the hall to an empty classroom to have some fun. Draco and Hermione were not bothered by Ron's behaviour, in fact, it was way milder than they thought it would be. Contented, they had to admit that they loved their lives.

 **A.N. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Updates will be daily. Don't forget to leave a review please!**

 **My Wattpad is kindesthearts.**


	2. The Reunion

An owl swooped into the couple's cozy yet spacious home carrying a letter. The pretty brunette looked up and gasped in surprise, an owl? That was a sight that she hasn't seen in ten years. Yes, she was a witch but lived as a muggle. After the Wizarding War, her husband and her decided it was a better idea to live as muggles to guarantee their safety.

"Draco honey? We have mail, wizarding mail", said Hermione Granger, war heroine.

"Wait what? Wizard mail? From who?" The stunning blonde man replied in confusion.

"From Hogwarts", she said with a gasp as she recognized the emblem.

"Merlin, I wonder what's it for. Anna and Liam are too young for Hogwarts, and I doubt Hogwarts sends out early acceptance letters", Draco replied, still in confusion.

Anna and Liam were their kids. Liam at 6 years old and Anna at 4 years old. They were the couple's absolute pride and joy.

Hermione carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a creamy white sheet of paper. In a fancy scrawl wrote:

To the Malfoy Family,  
It is with utmost pleasure that you are invited to Hogwarts' Ten Year Reunion. It is at the Belle La Claire Hotel in Ballroom A on December 28th at 7:00 pm. You are invited to stay for dinner and a dance afterwards. We hope you can attend!  
Best regards,  
Prof. Dumbledore (Headmaster)

"Oh Draco, it is to invite us back to a reunion", the brunette said happily.

"Hon, are you sure it's safe to be exposed?", the blonde questioned warily.

"Baby, please, it's been ten years. We're safe and happy. It'll be fine", she pleaded, begging with her eyes to let them go back into the wizarding world and reveal their marriage and see their friends again.

Looking into her doe like chestnut coloured eyes, he couldn't help but not resist and hearing her logic, he realized that indeed it would be fine, "Okay darling. Then we better make a hell of an impression", he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, Malfoys don't just disappear and come back looking like trash, right honey?" teased Hermione.

"Hell yeah, we're showing the world that we're back and better", laughed Draco.

With that, Draco and Hermione put the kids to sleep and then went back to their own room and slept soundly with smiles on their faces, anticipating the reunion with their old friends.

 **Skip forward to Dec. 28 morning**

"Draco, where's the diamond necklace that you bought me for our fifth anniversary? I can't find it and I really want to wear it", questioned Hermione desperately.

"In the bathroom, top right drawer love", replied Draco who was still laying on the bed not worrying at all.

"Draco, we have to look good! Why can't you care?" she angrily said, looking at his lazy form still sprawled on their bed.

"Honey, Malfoys always look good", he smirked.

That eased Hermione up and she laughed.

She continued to tame her hair into pretty curls and then pulled it back into a bun. Afterwards she slid on her tight black cocktail dress which seemed to cling to her curves perfectly.

A low whistle brought her out of her humming. Surprised she turned around to see her husband looking appreciatively at her body. She blushed hard and gave him a lil twirl.

"Damn Mya, you look gorgeous", Draco commented with lust in his eyes.

"Well no longer am I nerdy bookworm Granger, right? I want to show your Slytherin friends that they don't know what hit them", she smirked at him.

"Well I'm certainly going to get some very jealous looks, having the most beautiful wife there", he said with a wink at his lover.

After a few more hours of getting her makeup on and primping herself, she made Draco get up from lazily watching her on the bed to dress up.

Draco groaned but agreed and put on his black suit with a green tie. Draco looked sexy and handsome.

"Draco, I think that I could ravish you right now and here with the way you're looking", Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye.

Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss her. They were truly a perfect couple, soulmates for each other. Hermione's intelligence matched Draco's wit which resulted in no longer arguments like the early days but merely friendly banter.

Anna and Liam raced in to hug their parents.

"Momma, you look pretty", whispered Anna.

"Thank you Anna, and you look gorgeous yourself and so do you Liam", said Hermione. Indeed, Anna was in a pretty blue dress and Liam looked dashing in his small suit with a blue tie matching Anna. They were not attending the reunion but they were meeting their grandparents for the first time and insisted on dressing up for fun.

"Alright kiddos, time to go", Draco said happily as he looked lovingly at his family. Who knew that the cruel young boy could turn up to be such a dashing sweet man. He sure was lucky and he knew it.

The family of four grabbed floo powder and used the fireplace for the first time in ten years. They flooed into Malfoy Manor straight into the living room where Narcissa and Lucius were sitting.

"Mother, Father, it's sure good to see you again", Draco drawled.

"Draco?! Merlin, is that really you? I've missed you so much darling", said Narcissa with tears shinning in her eyes as she saw her only son in the first time in ten years.

"Draco, come here", Lucius drawled.

Draco was a little wary at this, for he knew his father to be cruel before but he had changed his ways long ago though. So, Draco walked up to his father. Unexpectedly, Lucius got up from his chair and put down the Daily Prophet and gave Draco a huge hug.

With tears starting to form, Hermione watched the scene with pride and joy. She was glad that Draco was happy as she knew that he missed his parents a lot. As she sniffed a little bit, trying to conceal her happy tears, it drew Narcissa and Lucius's attention.

"And who are you three?", questioned Narcissa.

"Mother, Father, this is my gorgeous wife Hermione Granger - well Malfoy, and these two are our kids, Anna and Liam", introduced Draco.

"Oh it's certainly a pleasure to meet the girl who makes my son the happiest man on Earth", Narcissa said while embracing Hermione, not even caring one bit about the fact she was muggleborn.

"And you two are the cutest kids I've ever seen", said Lucius crouching down to the children's level.

"Mother, Father, I know this is very short notice but I was wondering if you could perhaps look after these two for tonight and tomorrow. They'd love to get to know their grandparents better", asked Draco.

"Of course, that's what grandparents do. I look forward to playing with them", said Narcissa, joy evident in her eyes, "But afterward, you two adults must come over and chat for longer. We haven't seen you in forever".

"Most definitely we will, but right now, we must be going, we have to attend the Hogwarts' reunion", said Draco.

"Ooh have fun! Good luck revealing you relationship to the wizarding world" said Narcissa.

Draco and Hermione held hands and flooed to Belle La Claire Hotel. It was a beautiful hotel, chandeliers decorated the place, flowers placed on every table, and famous artwork adorned every wall. As they were about to walk in together, Draco realized that he forgot his watch at Malfoy Manor.

"Sorry love, I'll be back in like five minutes. You go on without me", apologized Draco.

"No worries darling, see you soon"

Hermione opened the doors to Ballroom A and it was complete silent. Everyone was staring at her and wondering who that beautiful woman was.

Hermione, finding Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the crowd, ran over to them.

Ron spun around and saw this absolute gorgeous brunette with divine hazelnut eyes and quickly introduced himself.

"Hello gorgeous, I'm Ron Weasley, and you are?", he said politely while blushing red.

Hermione decided to humor him and in an equally polite manner she said, "Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you" and stuck out her hand for dramatic effect.

"HERMIONE? Merlin, I missed you", he said while scooping her into a huge hug. Harry and Ginny likewise also hugged her and they began to catch up with each other.

Harry and Ginny got married five years ago and they have one boy, James Sirius Potter. Apparently he was a real troublemaker. Harry is an auror at the ministry and Ginny was a quidditch play for the Hollyhead Harpies.

Ron was still single and he was Harry's partner, also an auror.

Whenever they asked her questions about her life, after all they haven't seen her in ten years, she would just change the subject as she wanted to reveal Draco later on.

"HERMIONE, is that a ring on your fourth finger that I see? You're married?" gasped Ginny with excitement.

It was a beautiful ring, with a huge diamond and small emeralds on the band. Inside was etched the words "Forever in love".

"Haha, yes I am married. Been happily married for ten years now", she replied.

"To who? Merlin, in all this time we've been talking, you didn't mention him once! And by the way girl, that is one gorgeous ring. Man, he must be rich to buy you a ring like that", Ginny said curiously.

"You'll know who he is soon enough", she replied while chuckling.

"Alright alright but you better tell us soon or else we'll have to hunt your mystery man down", Ginny threatened jokingly.

Draco Malfoy just entered the hall and once again, all eyes turned to him. He looked to find Hermione and saw her laughing with Potty, Weasley, and Weaslette. He let her be and saw Blaise in the crowd. He smiled, Blaise was his best friend.

"Oi, Tieru", he yelled.

Blaise immediately turned around, ready to give hell to the person who called him that dreadful name. But upon noticing it was Draco, he ran over and gave his best buddy a hug.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in ten years. Where have you been man?", asked Blaise.

"Zabini, I've missed you", he replied, not answering the question. Blaise would know soon enough.

"Draco, I've missed you too man. Life just wasn't the same without you", the handsome Italian said while fist pumping him.

On the other side of the room, Ron and Harry just noticed Blaise and Draco together. They exchanged evil smirks and mutually decided that they wanted to talk to the two people who made their lives hell in Hogwarts.

They purposely strided over to the two men, with Hermione racing behind them worrying about what will happen. Ron and Harry were kind of known for their rash decisions.

"Weasley, Potter, hello", Draco said, trying to be civil for his wife's sake.

"Malfoy, Zabini, looking ugly as usual", replied Ron with the lamest comeback ever to the two sexy men in front of him.

"You know we're good looking Weasel, don't push it", said Draco loudly, attracting everyone in the ballroom's attention now. Everyone wanted to see what would happen with the two archenemies

"Haven't seen you in a long time Malfoy, have you been hiding because you're ashamed of your death eater acts?", snarled Ron.

Now that was one step too far, now Draco will not hold back from his insults. "Weasel, I may have been gone but I see you still have no girlfriend or wife. Loser", drawled Draco, completely in his element.

Ron's temper flared. He threw a punch and was satisfied to hear the sound of his fist hitting flesh. But to his horror, he did not hit Draco, instead, he hit Hermione who tried to intervene in the fight.

"Mione I'm so sorry, that was a complete accident", said Ron desperately.

Hermione could not respond, her face hurt too much from the punch. Draco raced to Hermione, trying to help his love but Ron and Harry blocked the way.

"No way are we letting you get to Hermione, you slimy ferret", yelled Ron.

"Malfoy, you cannot touch our Hermione", Harry chimed in.

Draco tried to push against them but it was useless. Two against one was not a fair fight. Normally, Blaise and him could've overpowered them in seconds but Blaise was in a confused daze wondering why does Draco want to get to Hermione.

Draco was getting frustrated; Hermione was hurt and all they could think about was this stupid rivalry.

"Bloody hell, let me get to my wife", he yelled, effectively shocking Harry, Ron, and the rest of their Hogwarts class.

He ran to Hermione's side and she nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he cuddled her.

Harry and Ron were gobsmacked to say the least.

"WHAT THE HELL", cried Ron.

"I've been married to Draco Malfoy for ten years now and I've enjoyed every single moment. A long time ago, I met the real Draco underneath the cold exterior and I fell in love. You may still hold prejudices against him but that just shows how immature it is to still look at the past. Don't make this difficult and don't make me hurt because of the way you feel about him. If you have a problem with my husband, then you are most definitely not a true friend. I see Draco as he is; a caring, loving man who spoils his wife and children endlessly, never fails to make her laugh and loves her to the end of infinity. Nothing you can say will change that", she declared to everyone who dared challenge her thoughts.

"Well I guess we can't argue with your logic Mione" said Harry and Ron, chuckling nervously.

Harry stuck out his hand to Draco and said, "Sorry about before. Fresh start?"

Draco was astounded at the bigger person that Harry was being and smiled genuinely, "Of course Harry".

Ron muttered, "I can't be that nice yet, sorry Malfoy but maybe later".

"I wouldn't expect anything different", laughed Draco.

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!**


	3. Ron's Proposal

Their relationship was a secret. No one could know as they didn't want to offend their friends. After all, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor dating was a very uncommon thing. Draco and Hermione were in love, and engaged. It was a secret love, for they knew it would be looked down upon. Their eighth year (coming back to Hogwarts after the war) was almost over, and at graduation, they would announce their love.

Today, Hermione and her two best friends were strolling down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was scolding Harry about not finishing his potions essay, it seemed like their usual typical day. But boy, was she in for a surprise.

Ron was flushed bright red for some reason and seemed very nervous. When Hermione questioned him about what's wrong, he just got even more red and shook his head. At breakfast, he only ate toast, and for Ron, that was very odd. Hermione knew that something was up but she wasn't sure what it was.

As they all finished eating and Dumbledore cleared the plates, Ron stood up and went to the front. Everyone in the Great Hall looked confusedly at him.

"Can Hermione Granger please come up?" he asked, the tip of his ears bright red.

Hermione looked across the hall at Draco and shot him a questioning look. He just shrugged back. The entire Great Hall was looking at Hermione now, wondering what the hell was going on.

So Hermione did what Ron asked and went up to the front.

Ron got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. Inside was nestled a ring with a small diamond on it.

Hermione gasped and looked back at Draco in horror. Draco didn't know what to do, he didn't want to reveal their relationship but he couldn't let his poor fiance stand up there embarrased.

"Ahem. Hermione Jane Granger, I've known you since forever and I've loved you for most of that time. I know that we have never dated or anything but it's obvious that we're meant to be. I always catch you staring at me and that always makes my day. You're the woman of my dreams as I am the man in yours", declared Ron to a dead silent hall.

"Umm Ron", protested Hermione awkwardly.

Ron paid that no attention and plowed on, "Hermione, we're destined to be. And I want you to bestow me the honor of being your husband. Hermione, will you marry me?"

At this point, Draco shook himself out of his horror and daze and strode up to the front.

"No Weasley, she will not marry you", he said furiously.

"Malfoy get out of here. Don't ruin the happiest day of our lives", he growled.

"Umm Draco's right. I can't marry you. I'm sorry Ron, I love you but only as a friend", Hermione meekly said, blushing hard.

"Since when did you call the ferret Draco? Are you insane, we're meant to be!" Ron cried out in frustration.

"Uhh", Hermione wasn't sure what to say in this situation.

"The reason why Hermione can't and won't marry you is because she's in love with me and we're engaged", Draco announced with a slight smirk on his face.

"WHAT", exclaimed Ron in outrage.

"Draco's right Ron. We haven't told anyone yet but I guess now's the time to do so. We're in love and we've been dating for two years now. Nothing you say can change what we have", Hermione straight up said.

Hermione was worried for everyone's reactions but realized that she couldn't care less because all she needed was Draco. She of course wanted her friends to approve but she knew without their approval, it still would not change anything in their relationship.

"Malfoy's a death eater for gods sake. You don't want to associate yourself with that type of filth do you Mione? Don't be a traitor. I'm doing this for you", Ron proclaimed.

Then, he grabbed Hermione and kissed her. Hermione was disgusted, how dare he kiss her. She tried to wriggle out but Ron was holding onto her very tightly. He was kissing her so hard that she was sure that it would leave a bruise. Draco was on his wits end. He tried to be nice to Ron and not cause too big of a scene but this was overstepping it way too much. Draco pulled Ron's head back and punched him. Hard.

"Weasley, I'm not going to say this twice. I love her and you're hurting her so you're hurting me. Stay away from my fiance. If you do love her, you'll let her be happy. Without your blessing, she'll still be with me, but with your blessing, she'll be a whole lot happier. Do the right thing and don't screw this up", Draco said fiercely while craddling a sobbing Hermione in his arms.

Weasley was shellshocked. Malfoy's words were so sincere and he could truly see how much he loved her. And Malfoy's words did sound right. If he truly loves her, shouldn't he want her to be happy. Ron stood in silence for a while thinking hard about Malfoy's words.

"Sorry Hermione and Malfoy. I'm sorry for hurting you Mione. Malfoy you're right, I do love her enough to want her to be happy. I'm sorry", Ron said and then left the Hall.

 **A.N. Hey guys! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a review :) Lots of love for you readers!**


End file.
